


April Fools!

by canary1212



Series: Cracky oneshots [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Crack, DISGUSTING FOOD, Hospital worthy, Kool-Aid, LITERALLY, Lava - Freeform, Lightning - Freeform, Like, Major burns, Poor seychelles, Pranks, Pure Crack, Yup Pure Crack, decaf coffee, sPICY ITALIAN SAUSAGE, the floor is lava
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 11:04:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14283537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canary1212/pseuds/canary1212
Summary: Crack. Pure Crack.





	April Fools!

America and Sealand snickered, laying traps throughout the hallway outside the Conference room.

"Come on, lil bro, let's put some traps in the kitchen. Didja bring your own lunch?" America asked.

"Yup!" Sealand replied. They walked in to find Iceland and Hong Kong high-fiving as they crept out of the kitchen. The four locked eyes.

"If you tell no one, we'll buy you food."

 

Canada giggled as he prepared his prank. The weather outside was perfect; thunderstorms with high chances for lightning. As he sprayed some kool-aid all over his face, he imagined the looks on the other nations faces.

"Oh, how fun this will be." he said.

 

Sweden, meanwhile, was deconstructing certain people's chairs, making it to where they would break if people tried to sit in them. He stood up and stretched, before moving on to the table.  He had a lot of work to get done.

 

Denmark and Italy openly cackled as they replaced the coffee with decaf coffee and the breakfast sausages set out with the spiciest Italian sausage they could find. Norway, Finland, Romano and Seborga were the only others in on this, so they made their own coffee at home.

 

When the meeting started people were already in a foul mood. The breakfast sausage was super spicy, their coffee was decaf, and there were traps all throughout the hallway. However, the line was drawn when the table and chairs suddenly collapsed. People started screaming at each other, blaming them for the horrors they were put through already that day. The commotion stopped when Romano pulled out a handgun and fired it at the ceiling twice, yelling at everybody to "SHUT THE FUCK UP AND SIT YOUR FUCKING ASSES DOWN!" which people did immediately. The meeting was held sitting cross-legged on the floor.

At lunchtime, they all ran to the lunchroom and grabbed whatever was there, except for America, Sealand, Iceland, and Hong Kong. People found out why when they took a bite. There were cubes of mystery meat, recognized by a select few who glared in the direction of a very smug Iceland, who was wearing a shit-eating grin, and the meat was coated in so many spices that those with weaker stomachs ran to the nearest trash cans.

When that fiasco was over and they went back to the Conference room, the power went out and some panicked. No one noticed Canada, wearing a slasher smile and a ton of kool-aid, walk in. That is, no one noticed until lightning flashed next to him, showing him in it's light for a second or two, freaking everyone out. The black as night curtains were drawn, plunging the room into pitch black darkness as everyone screamed. They heard laughing as the power came back on, showing Canada with a red liquid dripping off of him. Being the only prankster who was _officially_ caught, he was the only one punished, even if it was entirely by accident.

 

When the meeting was over, everyone sighed in relief. They would finally get to go home. They all froze though when they realized that they were all missing their wallets. Japan and Iceland nodded to each other, smirking, before Japan left. Iceland followed the other nations to the lunchroom, still smelling of vomit, as they grabbed their things. People got up to leave before they heard a bloodcurdling scream from the doors. France was the first to get to a sobbing and burnt Michelle, England was the second. Iceland took a moment and schooled his expression to be worried, and a little scared. When the other nations got to the doors, there were multiple gasps and whispers as they took it all in. The floor of the hallway they were just in was now entirely lava. Everyone was shocked and stuck there, in the now very warm lunchroom(still smelling of vomit), before several fire trucks managed to cool the hallway down, effectively rescuing everybody, and rushed Michelle to the hospital.

The End


End file.
